Myrmidons
The Myrmidons are a Loyalist Successor Chapter created during the 6th Founding from the proud lineage of the heroic Ultramarines. However, unlike their fellow Successor Chapters descended from the lineage of Primarch Roboute Guilliman, known for their noble nature and adherence to the ''Codex Astartes'', the Myrmidons were cut from the same cloth as their progenitors, the darkly-famed Imperius Ravagers. Unlike other Scions of Guilliman, this ancient 3rd Founding Ultramarines Successor Chapter possesses a bellicose nature and brutal mien, and are known for only nominally adhering to the Codex. Inheriting their progenitor's ferocious nature and thirst for war, the Myrmidons have garnered their own brutal reputation for ruthlessly prosecuting the enemies of Mankind, granting them no quarter - only death for their perfidy. Chapter History Founding The origins of the Myrmidons, like many chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, were forged in fire and blood. This notorious Chapter was created during the 6th Founding, which occurred in the latter centuries of M33 - a tumultuous era marked by uprisings, extreme Warp activity and daemonic incursion throughout the Galaxy. This event more than likely took place in the wake of the notable event known as 'The Year of Ghosts' sometime around 831.M33. In their wisdom, the High Lords of Terra authorised the raising of a new Founding of Adeptus Astartes to help bring stability and law back to those imperiled worlds that still suffered in the iron-grip of those who followed the Ruinous Powers. At their Founding, the newly-created Myrmidons Chapter swore an oath to defend the realms of the Emperor from the enemies of Mankind, and in almost nine thousand years they have not wavered once in this charge. Forged in Fire and Blood During this troubled era, the Imperium was also experiencing the War of the False Primarch - a dark and bloody episode in the Imperium's history, now largely lost to myth and purged from the official record, which plunged the Segmentum Pacificus into anarchy. Following their inception, the Myrmidons were one of several chapters sent into the heart of this ongoing conflict, though the details of their exploits are not recorded. Despite being recorded as one of the Myrmidons' earliest battle honours, the Chapter's own chronicles are curiously empty of any reference to this conflict. In the wake of the anarchy that followed the murderous internecine conflict of the War of the False Primarch and its aftermath, the Hellion Sector declares its secession from the troubled Imperium. Bloodily attacking its neighbours, it becomes quickly apparent that the sector's rulers had fallen to the worship of the Dark Gods, and its millions of men-under-arms were corrupted and given over to darkness, while its mass manufactora were turned to churning forth twisted war machines consecrated to the dark gods. The call-to-arms is eagerly answered by several bellicose and savage Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes that possess a war-like mien, including the Myrmidons, Megalodons, Void Reapers, Blood Scorpions and the Imperius Ravagers - the latter Chapter being the Myrmidons' genetic forebears. With the arrival of this formidable Space Marine task force, these Chapters begin to systematically destroy each Secessionist force they encounter. But soon, the ever widening war swells to ravage more than eighty inhabited systems and uncounted billions die in the fighting. By the dawning of M35, the Hellion Sector and its environs are reduced to little more than a waste zone of barren worlds and dead hive cities. Notable Campaigns Chapter Homeworld The Myrmidons reside on the world of Ægina Primus. This Feral World is home to primitive ruling city/states that have some agricultural ability and who possess technology equivalent to Old Earth's early Bronze Age cultures. The people of Ægina Primus largely live without the assistance of advanced technology. This feral planet has little direct political or economic interference from the Imperium and only pays the lowest grade of planetary tithes. There are four continental land masses and it is split approximately in half by a landlocked sea. The southern continents are inhabited almost exclusively by the people who are descended from the planet's original human settlers. They are considered primitive in nature and the creed of the God-Emperor has been slowly introduced to them. Most have embraced these teachings and whilst they have eschewed the opportunity of moving to the civilized northern continents, nonetheless they show their fealty to the Emperor and His Imperium. A number of Myrmidons Astartes are drawn from these peoples and they make tenacious warriors. They are made up of hardy stock that provides an excellent recruiting ground for the Adeptus Astartes, and may yet provide a founding for a regiment of the Astra Militarum. Chapter Recruitment Potential Myrmidons recruits are required to attend a grand tournament in the foothills below the Chapter's fortress-monastery, Alkaios. There, Aspirants duel to the death in the hope of being one of the few chosen to ascend the winding mountain paths to the fortress of the Myrmidons. The final few who survive the climb may then begin the process of becoming a Space Marine. This process is long and potentially deadly, involving several surgeries and the implanting of no less than twenty-two new internal organs, all grown from the gene-seed of their Primarch, Roboute Guilliman. These organs work with the Initiate's own body tissues, stimulating natural abilities such as muscle growth, as well as granting them new abilities. The surgeries are accompanied by a rigorous routine of physical and spiritual training. This is achieved with auto-hypnotic suggestion, meditation, psychological and spiritual testing, as well as an introduction to the culture and traditions of the Chapter. Only then are survivors fully inducted into the ranks of the Myrmidons. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Legatus Praetore' - Senior-most rank within the Myrmidons. Equivalent rank to a Chapter Master. *'Cohortarch' - Equivalent rank to a Force Commander, this senior rank is granted to those who are charged with commanding a cohort comprised of at least four or more companies. *'Merarch' - A senior rank granted to those who are charged with commanding a strike force comprised of at least three or more companies. *'Legatus' - A temporary rank granted to a Praetor who is charged with commanding a strike force comprised of at least two companies. *'Praetor' - Equivalent rank to a Captain. *'Tribune' - A Tribune is a rank held by a senior Astartes line officer of the Chapter who serves as an executive officer and second-in-command to a company's Praetor. Serving as a battle-commander middle-tier line officer, they also take on more specialised functions such as a Shield-Lieutenant, given charge of a boarding party in a savage void battle. Tribunes are considered Praetors-in-training, and as such, are treated with the utmost respect by their subordinates. *'Centurion Primus' - A Centurion Primus is a rank held by those junior line officers who hold seniority over other Centurions. These individuals are consummate warriors who have risen through the ranks of their Chapter and have already demonstrated their worth in the bloody fires of conflict, and have been recognized for their dedication, skill and tactical acumen. *'Centurion' - A Centurion is a rank held by those Astartes junior line officers who have proven themselves on the field of battle. This rank is equivalent to a junior lieutenant. The Praetors Captains or Praetors, act as councilors to the Legatus Praetore and the Praetorian. They command elements of the Chapter combining two or more companies and fill the duties that in other chapters fall to a company captain which includes: *'Praetorian Prefect' - First Captain and commander of the Legatus Praetore's Honour Guard (Praetorian). This specialty rank is only granted to the most eminent and distinguished warrior within the Chapter. He is a commander without equal and is held in the highest regard by his fellow battle-brothers. *'Tesserarius' - Equivalent rank to a Master of the Watch. Assigned to one of the Chapter's Praetors, a Tesserarius is charged with the responsibility of the defence of his Chapter's fortress-monastery and home world in the absence of the Legatus Praetore. This title is given to the commander of the designated company that is currently charged with the garrisoning of the fortress-monastery, which is allotted to a different company on a rotational basis. *'Praefectus Fabrum' - Equivalent rank to a Master of Sieges, this Praetor is a master of siege warfare and oversees the construction of the Chapter's defences in the field. He is also a master of ordnance and heavy artillery, commanding the Chapter's formidable firepower like no other. The Master of Sieges is also a high explosive ordnance expert and is responsible for overseeing the crafting of the necessary earth-breaching charges used by the Chapter's siege-works to breach the most desirable location in an enemy's defences. *'Navarch' - Equivalent rank to a Master of the Fleet. Assigned to one of the Chapter's Praetors, a Navarch possesses the most experience and greatest skill at planning and executing void-combat. His is given overall command of the Chapter fleet, and essentially serves as the Chapter's fleet admiral, commanding his flagship and all other space assets when they deploy for major engagement. Traditionally, the Navarch is usually the commander of the 4th Company. *'Praefectus Castrorum' - Equivalent to a Master of the Marches, as well as leading an entire company of Space Marines in battle, the Praefectus Castorum has the duty of overseeing the deployment of the Chapter's fighting strength. It is his knowledge of Chapter dispositions the Chapter Master turns to when readying for war. The Master of Marches is wholly devoted to his duty as he gazes at a massive length of parchment held aloft by a Cyber-cherub, which contains critical data. Upon his backpack are twin vox-casters which are utilised to project orders across the noisy battlefield. The Praefectus Castrorum is usually the commander of the 5th Company. *'Praefectus Sacrorum' - Equivalent to a Master of Rites, this Praetor is charged with recording and preserving the martial traditions of the Chapter - a bombastic, courageous warrior with unswerving loyalty to his battle-brothers. This individual exudes a sense of martial pride and fervour to those around them. A large servo-skull with an incorporated vox-caster that amplifies his war cries is anchored near his feet by a weighty pair of censers. The Praefectus Sacrorum roars inspiring rhetoric during the heat of battle, reminding his battle-brothers to remember their duty and heritage, even as they clash with the foe. The Praefectus Sacrorum is traditionally the Praetor of the 6th Company. *'Praefectus Escasius' - Equivalent to a Chief Victualler, this Praetor is responsible for all of the Chapter's supply needs, particularly those pertaining to food, drink and the other personal requirements of the Chapter's Astartes and human support personnel. Traditionally, this role is assigned to the commander of the 7th Company. *'Praefectus Carnifex' - Equivalent rank to a Lord Executioner. Assigned to the Praetor of the Chapter's elite 8th Assault Company, this commander is the master of the Chapter's assault forces. This Praetor commands the Lancearii formations when squads are deployed from multiple companies to act as a single unit in the field. He also oversees their training. Often times, the Dominus Carnifex is a brutal and direct individual, not so much given to glittering heroics and flamboyant challenges as short, bloody and efficient close combats. Clutching his favoured master-crafted melee weapon in his hands, he strides purposely forward in battle, the expression of a stone cold killer writ on his face as he heads towards his grim duty. His artificer armour is often impressively detailed with embossed skulls, scrollwork and multiple purity seals. Of all the Myrmidons' Praetors within the Chapter, the Dominus Carnifex is the most menacing. *'Praefectus Balistarius' - Equivalent rank to a Master of Ordnance, this Praetor is charged with the heavy weapons and relic weapons utilised by the Ballistarii (Devastator Marines) of the Chapter. He also leads formations of said marines when so required by the mission. He projects an aura of stoic watchfulness as he directs the withering look upon distant foes. On his backpack is installed a targeting array which matches the angle of his gaze, gathering telemetry information to be fed to the Chapter's Devastator Marines. *'Praefectus Tirones' - Equivalent to a Master of Recruits, the Praetor who is responsible for training all of the Chapter's Tirones (Neophytes). He will be a skilled Veteran of hundreds of battles and a shrewd judge of character, easily able to determine what will bring out the best in the genetically-altered adolescents who survived their Aspirant Trials and transform them into true Astartes. As the leader of a Scout Company, the Master of Recruits will be an expert in the irregular forms of combat that define the missions of Space Marine Scouts, including sabotage, infiltration and counterinsurgency. Traditionally, this role is assigned to the commander of the 10th Company. Specialist Ranks *'Tetrarch' - A Tetrarch is a specialty rank held by the four exalted officers of the Chapter that make up the Tetrarchy, who attends the Legatus Praetore as his personal advisors. *'Prefectus Fabrorum' - Equivalent rank to a Master of the Forge, the Chapter's senior-most Techmarine. *'Fabrorum' - Equivalent rank to a Techmarine. *'Delegatus' - A Delegatus is a specialty rank held by a mid-ranking Chapter officer, such as a Centurion, who is often granted this rank and tasked with specific missions by Chapter high command and formally dispatched to act in all matters with the full weight of their commander's authority. As such, they could mobilise the Chapter's resources to the full, deploy it's assets and, if performing a mission of vital strategic worth, assemble a strike force of chosen warriors. *'Pontifex Primus' - Equivalent rank to a Reclusiarch of the Chapter. *'Pontiff' - Equivalent rank to a Chaplain. *'Primus Medicae' - Equivalent rank to a Chief Apothecary of the Chapter. *'Medicae' - Equivalent rank to an Apothecary. *'Augur Primae' - Equivalent rank to a Chief Librarian of the Chapter. *'Augurius' - Equivalent rank to a Chapter Librarian. *'Signiferi' - Equivalent rank to a Standard Bearer. *'Eques' - A specialty designation given to a battle-brother who is a pilot of an aerial vehicle or a driver of an armoured vehicle. Line Ranks *'Decurion Primus' - Equivalent rank to a Veteran Sergeant, the senior-most Sergeant within a company. *'Decurion' - Equivalent rank to a Sergeant. *'Evocatus' - Equivalent rank to a full battle-brother. *'Hastatus' - Equivalent rank to a Scout Marine. *'Tiro' - A novice, equivalent to a Neophyte. Specialist Formations *'Tetrarchy' - The Tetrachy is composed of four exalted officers of the Myrmidons known as the Tetrarchs who attend the Legatus Praetore as his personal advisors. The Tetrarchy exists outside the rest of the Chapter's regular command structure. Together the Tetrarchy functions as the soul of the Myrmidons, supporting their Chapter Master and steering the Chapter's temperament and decisions. Only those officers who possess the necessary qualities of strength and charisma are ever allowed to serve at their Chapter Master's side. *'Praetorians' - Elite Terminator-armoured Veteran Marines of the elite 1st Company who act as the Legatus Praetore's personal Honour Guard. Squad Formations *'Triarii' - (Singular: Triarius) A Terminator-armoured Veteran Marine. *'Vexillarii' - (Singular: Vexillarius) Equivalent to a Veteran Marine. *'Lancearii' - (Singular: Lanciarius) Equivalent to an Assault Marine. *'Principes' (Singular: Princeps) Equivalent to a Tactical Marine. *'Ballistarii' - (Singular: Ballistarius) Equivalent to a Devastator Marine. *'Hastati' - (Singular: Hastatus) Equivalent to a Scout Marine. *'Tirones' - (Singular: Tiro) A newly inducted Neophyte. Non-Astartes Personnel *'Trierarch' - Equivalent rank to an Imperial Navy Captain, this specialty rank is assigned to one of the Chapter's mortal officers who possess a long history of space combat and commanding fleet engagements, such as a former or current commanding officer of the Imperial Navy who has been seconded to the Chapter under ancient inter-service agreements. *'Beneficiarii' - (Singular: Beneficiarius) Calatores who serve as orderlies and perform various services for the various senior officers of the Chapter, such as the Reclusiarch and Primus Medicae. *'Calatores' (Singular: Calator) This is a term when referring to the Chapter's human serfs who are charged with carrying out the day-to-day functions within the Chapter. Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine Unlike their genetic forebears, the Ultramarines, the Myrmidons do not adhere rigidly to the tenets laid down in the Codex Astartes. They freely interpret the worlds of Guilliman in accordance to the ebb and flow of battle, believing it foolish to to follow the dictates of the Codex through blind orthodoxy. Every battle fought against an unidentified opponent requires a warrior to first identify the foe's strengths and weaknesses. Only once these are known can strengths be avoided and weakness exploited. The Myrmidons are adept at using a variety of different approaches against new foes in remarkably short order. Once a particularly effective tactic is identified, it is then used for as long as it remains effective. However, if no commonly known methods provide a necessary solution, these Space Marines do not hesitate to attempt to find an alternative. Each of the Myrmidons' ten companies is organised to be fully and independently functional. To maintain this ability, all Battle-Brothers undergo constant cross training so that they may effectively serve the role of a Scout, Tactical, Assault, or Devastator Marine as the tactical situation necessitates. Due to their crusading nature, each company is capable of maintaining sufficient resources in its armoury to equip its members with the gear necessary to fulfil any of these roles effectively. The Myrmidons are generally philosophically opposed to the use of covert techniques prior to and during a battle. They prefer to proudly demonstrate their presence and their markings. They firmly believe that their iconography and wargear are a crucial symbol of their allegiance to the God-Emperor. Anything that prevents their foes from seeing these insignia is a veritable affront to their faith. While they have been known to use Codex standard camouflage patterns, even these are accepted only with reluctance. Initiates are trained as scouts, in keeping with the Codex standard, but even they are seldom assigned to protracted reconnaissance missions. Instead, their Neophytes are generally deployed to either the main battle lines or held in reserve so that they may serve as a reserve force. Like their predecessors, the Imperius Ravagers, the Myrmidons also prefer the use of shock tactics, close-quarters combat, and the brutal application of overwhelming force to annihilate their enemies. Unlike the majority of their fellow Scions of Guilliman, the Myrmidons are not hidebound or unimaginative in their thinking, preferring to deploy in vanguard and strike formations. Their warriors are skilled, courageous and ferocious. Though they prefer shock assault tactics, unlike the assault units of many other Chapters which are known for their savagery or even their outright bloodthirstiness, the Myrmidons are universally of a disciplined and exacting mien. They are superlative practitioners of sword- and pistol-play with precision, their strikes perfectly timed and placed to maximum effect. Part of the Myrmidons' success in war is due to the intense level of discipline maintained throughout the Chapter. To a certain extent, this discipline is instilled through the use of their religious focus in every aspect of their lives. Unquestioning obedience is second nature for Myrmidons Battle-Brothers. They firmly believe that their lives are dedicated to and directly guided by the God-Emperor. They trust in His guidance and the knowledge that if their lives are lost, they can enter the afterlife to enjoy His eternal blessings. This level of discipline enables the Chapter's commanders to execute strategies that might be highly risky when utilising troops that were not so thoroughly devoted to seeing a plan through to its completion. Chapter Gene-Seed The Myrmidons' gene-seed is consistent with that of other Chapters from the lineage of Guilliman. It is free from any known contamination, reproduces stably, and produces the full range of Space Marine implants. Because they are extremely active within multiple war zones, the Myrmidons are rigourous about harvesting and securing the progenoid glands from its Battle-Brothers in a timely fashion. Recoveries made in the field are secured upon the nearest vessel in short order, and then returned to Ægina Primus for storage at the earliest possible opportunity. This sense of obligation is in large part due to the fact that the Chapter has a very high rate of turnover amongst its members. These Space Marines prefer to engage in the thickest portion of any battle and are almost always at war. Consequently, the Chapter does suffer a higher than usual casualty rate, which can only be compensated by a proportionately high rate of recruitment and initiation. Currently, records indicate that the Chapter is sufficiently well supplied with gene-seed to accommodate even their prodigious needs. Primarch's Curse: Death Before Dishonour The Myrmidons are more than willing to fight to the last, holding their ground with a siege-like mentality which will seen them triumph or die in the attempt. This expression of duty can become exaggerated in members of the Chapter after long periods in combat, especially against numerous and unrelenting foes like the Ork hordes of a WAAAGH! or chitinous tide of a Tyranid hive fleet. In these instances the Battle-Brother sees only death; the death of their comrades, the death of the world, and the death of their foes. They consider that the only righteous path lies in the expenditure of their lives for these purposes and will face them with a stoic heart and a single-mindedness that can only lead to the complete annihilation of everything and everyone he faces, often eventually including himself and those that fight beside him. *'Level 1 (No Retreat, No Surrender)' - As the odds mount so does the Battle-Brother's stubborn refusal to retreat, seeing only the glory and honour in defeating such overwhelming foes if even the barest glimmer of victory remains. Even if the doctrine and teaching of the Codex dictate retreat or flexible defence, the Battle-Brother will be loath to disengage until there is absolutely no choice, though often this can come too late. *'Level 2 (Suffer Not Defeat)' - Defeat is a bitter pill to swallow for the Battle-Brother and he would rather die fighting than accept that he has failed. This can lead to reckless behaviour as he throws himself into the fray or takes on excessive odds to win when prudence and tactical reason would dictate he withdraw. If the Battle-Brother suffers enough wounds or if one of the members of his squad is incapacitated or killed, he will renew the vigour of his attacks and launch himself into the foe. In this circumstance he must attack, seeking out the most able or dangerous of his foes. *'Level 3 (Unto Death)' - The Battle-Brother has come to accept that perhaps only the cost of his own life will be enough to secure victory and is gladly willing to give it up. This can have dire consequences should the circumstances present him with a chance to martyr himself for the Emperor and bring ruin to the enemies of the Imperium. Once the Battle-Brother suffers severe wounds, he gains a fatalistic desire to sell his life for the cause and will choose to expend his own life for a chance at victory or the safety of his brothers. This means he will fight on regardless of his wounds and continue to attack or place himself in the path of attacks even though the next blow could mean his end. He will also gladly accept suicidal or near suicidal tasks (such as disarming unstable warheads, leading a forlorn hope objective assault or holding a breach to buy time for his companions) without complaint. Deathwatch Service The Myrmidons have rarely been granted the honour of serving the Long Vigil in the xenos-hunting Deathwatch, due to their unwarranted reputation preceding them. However, those few battle-brothers that have been fortunate enough to be allowed to serve within the ranks of these elite xenos-hunters, bring with them several millennia of experience fighting against the various alien menaces that have assailed Mankind. Each Myrmidon who have served within the Deathwatch have proven to be staunch and dedicated warriors, who will willingly lay down their lives for their fellow battle-brothers. Notable Myrmidons *'Legatus Praetore Achilleus' - The Patriarch and first Chapter Master of the Myrmidons, Achilleus once served as a Tribune (Lieutenant) in the 2nd Company of the Imperius Ravagers. He was chosen to become the Chapter Master of a newly incepted Chapter after his actions during the Tenebra Uprising, when he assumed command over his company following the death of his Praetor (Captain) after he fell in battle while battling rebellious Adeptus Mechanicus forces upon the Forge World of Metis. Assuming command, he helped play an instrumental role in sweeping the way clear for their Astartes allies, the Shadow Talons, so that they were able to fight their way underground and reach the forge-city's main reactors, where they planted melta charges. In a series of coordinated explosions, they caused a chain reaction which resulted in significant damage to the rogue Mechanicus forces, effectively ending the battle. Following the end of this campaign, he was recognised for his actions and raised up to assume the position of Praetor over the 2nd Company. For his long and dedicated service and continuous display of tenacity in the face of overwhelming odds, Praetor Achilleus was granted the high honour of assuming the role as the first Chapter Master of a newly-created Chapter, in which he named the 'Myrmidons', in honour of the legendary warriors of ancient Grecian myth of Old Earth. Displaying a propensity for strategic planning and the brutal application of overwhelming force, Legatus Praetore Achilleus preferred to lead his Chapter from the front, forging new legends of blood and slaughter into the pages of the Imperium's annals. For nearly two centuries, this bellicose and ruthless warrior continuously led his Chapter against the myriad of enemies of Mankind, until he was finally brought low by a Greater Daemon of Khorne, during a massive Chaos incursion from the warp rift known as the Maelstrom. *'Legatus Praetore Crex Sinon' - Crex Sinon serves as the current Chapter Master of the Myrmidons. A ruthless and bellicose commander, Crex Sinon is known for his fearsome mien and bitter anima, ruling over his Chapter with an iron fist. Possessing a sinister reputation amongst his fellow Chapter Masters among the Adeptus Astartes, Sinon is known for being a bloody-handed commander that revels in unleashing elemental destruction when the Myrmidons are called upon to render bloody judgment upon the enemies of Mankind. From a raw Neophyte and Scout Marine his rise through the ranks of his Chapter was meteoric, as time and again, he displayed steadfast dedication, fortitude and uncommon valour. Sinon was a born war leader, wrought in the crucible of some of the worst conflicts faced by the Myrmidons. In recognition of his deeds, he was elevated to the esteemed position of Legatus Praetore, following the death of the Chapter's previous Chapter Master, Akriseus Moros, when he was laid low by the vile Tryanids of Hive Fleet Erlik in 992.M41. Though he has been Chapter Master for less than a decade, already Crex Sinon has forged a formidable reputation as a brutal, but skilled tactician that enjoys the utter destruction of his foes, but maintains very little patience when forced by circumstance to work with other Imperial forces. Most especially, he loathes other Imperial military commanders and their propensity for councils and endless debates when it comes to strategic planning, preferring to prosecute his Chapter's campaigns as he see fits. Chapter Fleet The following are the most well-known vessels possessed by the Myrmidons. They also possess an unknown number of Strike Cruisers, Escorts and support vessels: *''Trireme'' (Maelstrom-class Galleas of War) - The Trireme is a recently forged vessel based upon the ancient Great Crusade-era Maelstrom-class ship design, one of many such warships recently commissioned for construction by the newly returned Primarch Guilliman to take part in the Indomitus Crusade. This was a supremely profound gift that was graciously accepted by the Myrmidons from their gene-sire, and now this vessel serves as Legatus Praetore Crex Sinon's personal command vessel and as the Chapter's flagship. *''Phosphoros Imperator'' (Warspite-class Battle Barge) *''Olethros'' (Odysseus-class Galleas of War) *''Porphyrion'' (Ironclad-class Battle Barge) *''Thanatos'' (Warspite-class Battle Barge) *''Khronos'' (Legate-class Battle Barge) *''Ouranos'' (Legate-class Battle Barge) *''Ophion'' (Vanguard Cruiser) *''Helios'' (Vanguard Cruiser) *''Oneiros'' (Vanguard Cruiser) *''Morpheus'' (Vanguard Cruiser) *''Phantasos'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Discordia'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Horkos Sacramentum'' (Galdius-class Frigate) *''Hesiod'' (Gladius-class Frigate) *''Æginaean'' (Gladius-class Frigate) *''Kharon'' (Nova-class Frigate) *''Hekate'' (Nova-class Frigate) *''Haides'' (Nova-class Frigate) *''Minos'' (Nova-class Frigate) *''Lytta'' (Sword-class Frigate) *''Poinai'' (Hunter-class Destroyer) *''Aiakos'' (Hunter-class Destroyer) *''Rhadamanthys'' (Hunter-class Destroyer) *''Triptolemos'' (Hunter-class Destroyer) Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Myrmidons primarily wear burnt umber coloured power armour, with the exception of their shoulder pauldron insets, poleyns (knee guards) and greaves (lower leg armour) being painted pure white. Of further note is the Chapter's extensive use of the distinctive 'Hoplite' sub-type pattern helmet, an idiosyncratic variant of the widely used Mark VII 'Aquila' pattern produced by the artificers of the Chapter. The faceplates of these helmets have a very distinctive appearance as they are crafted in the typical Æginaean style. These helmets are often adorned with the Myrmidons trademark aquamarine blue dyed horse hair longitudinal crests, which go from front-to-back. Officers can be identified by their unique horizontal crests that go from ear-to-ear and are dyed blue-and-white. The battle-brothers of this Chapter are also known for wearing their distinctive cintus - a type of leather sword belt fastened around the waist to suspend their swords. Pteruges - heavy strips or lappets of leather, with studs embedded along their length - also hang down from their sword belts. These strips make up the traditional defensive skirt worn by the warriors of Ægina Primus. Officers sometimes wear epaulette-like strips from their shoulder pauldrons, to denote their seniority of rank and high status within the Chapter. On the right shoulder pauldron is an aquamarine coloured, open-faced squad specialty symbol which identifies a battle-brother's assigned role (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran). The power armour worn by the Astartes of this Chapter typically bears syncretic Æginaean iconography on one of their shoulder pauldrons, vambrace (forearm armour), poleyn or weapon, which supposedly denotes rank and battle record. Many of these symbols have meanings hidden from outsiders of the Chapter, though it is believed that the numeration and colouration of the "lambda" Helikan-glyph markings common to the Myrmidons' heraldry refers to attested "kills" against worthy opponents in single combat, likely in increasing order of magnitude. Chapter Badge The Myrmidons Chapter iconography is a stylised, aquamarine coloured winged Æginaean-style helmet, with a horizontal crest, centered above a fanciful filigree symbol and centered upon a field of pure white. Relations Allies Feel free to add your own Imperius Ravagers The Imperius Ravagers are the progenitors of the Myrmidons. A bellicose and ruthless Chapter created during the 3rd Founding, they share a similar fearsome mien and bitter anima as their Successor Chapter. Since their inception, the Imperius Ravagers have forged a fell reputation as both ferocious and unforgiving, wreaking terrible slaughter on those who dare to oppose Imperial rule. Since that time, this bellicose Chapter has continued to defend the sovereign realm of the Emperor and bring swift death to those who dare oppose His will. These traits have been passed down to their successors, and since their creation in late M33, both Chapters have fought alongside one another for several millennia. They have sworn binding blood-oaths that should one Chapter ever call upon the other for aid, that they will readily do so - a debt repaid by both sides on several occasions. Spartiate Marines The Spartiate Marines are a bellicose and ruthless Chapter that hails from the same proud lineage of Guilliman as the Myrmidons. This Chapter serves alongside several other Chapters in Sector Occident Prime, located in the Segmentum Solar near the Segmentum Ultima, to defend the Imperium against Chaos incursions from the dual warp rifts known as the Hellgates. The Myrmidons first crossed paths with their cousin-Chapter during the Third Hell Crusade in 514.M39, when the largest incursion of Heretic Astartes from the Hellgates launched a massive invasion, conquering and slaughtering whole populations on a score of Imperial worlds in several surrounding sectors. To stem the flow, the High Lords of Terra ordered the immediate mobilisation of several fleet-based Chapters to come to the aid of the Hell Warders Chapters, and halt the invasion and bring salvation to the imperilled planets. Upon their arrival, the Myrmidons co-ordinated their efforts with the Hell Warders Chapters. The Myrmidons and the Spartiate Marines found that their tactical doctrines complemented one another, and they were successful in freeing half a dozen systems from the tyranny of the Ruinous Powers. Since that time, these two Chapters have continued to enact a coordinated exchange program. This program fosters brotherhood between the two Chapters as well as helping to develop cultural understanding, regional expertise and interoperability. Wardens of Orask The Wardens of Orask are a stoic and proud Successor Chapter descended from the noble lineage of Roboute Guilliman. The Myrmidons first encountered their cousin Chapter during the Third Hell Crusade in 514.M39, whom were a part of a large Imperial counter-insurgency force to stem the tide of the Forces of Chaos that poured from the twin warp gates. Alongside their fellow Scions of Guilliman, the Spartiate Marines, the three Chapters co-ordinated their efforts and launched a counter-strike against the encroaching heretic fleets. Over several years, the three Chapters successfully freed one Imperial system after the other, until nearly a dozen systems were freed from the yoke of the Ruinous Powers. Since that era, the Myrmidons formed strong bonds of brotherhood with the Wardens and swore binding oaths to answer the call-to-arms of one another should the need ever arise, an oath which has been carried out only on a half a dozen occasions down the long millennia. Enemies Forces of Chaos Like any true servant of the Imperium, the Myrmidons vehemently hate the followers of the Dark Gods with every fibre of their being. Seeking to use Chaos as a means to an end, that end being power and bloody vengeance on the Imperium that has scorned and cast them out, these heretics are hated and hunted by the loyalist Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes. For warriors of the Myrmidons, this antipathy remains undimmed, although on occasion their role as a crusading Chapter takes priority over ancient oaths of vengeance, at least for a time. However, such oaths are never forgotten, and for the Myrmidons, they are intent on bringing the light of the Emperor to the darkest corners of the galaxy. They take much pleasure in hunting such vile servants that make truck with the Ruinous Powers, for their existence is abhorrent to the Emperor of Mankind, and they must be put to the sword. Renegade Chapters Among the servants of the lost and the damned, sadly, even those servants that are supposed to be above reproach, the Adeptus Astartes, have been laid low by their own sins or fallen due to the lies and whispered promises of the Dark Gods. These former faithful servants of the Imperium have turned Traitor to their own kind, in return either for the promise of power or simple survival. These Heretic Astartes are the greatest Traitors to the Imperium. Led astray by the machinations of the scheming Chaos Gods, these Renegade Chapters have willingly given themselves over fully to one great power of Chaos or another, becoming exemplars and champions, while others refuse to bend the knee fully to any Master, even the Dark Gods. Instead, these Renegades seek to use Chaos as a means to an end, that end being power and bloody vengeance on the Imperium that has cast them out. The Myrmidons have a penchant for launching castigation campaigns against renegades or isolated elements within an otherwise loyal Chapter that refuses to suppress its own. This bellicose Chapter undertakes such mission with relish, intent on confronting the most potent of enemies - Heretic Astartes. Notable Quotes By the Myrmidons Feel free to add your own "Myrmidons! My brothers of the sword! I would rather fight beside you than any army of thousands! Let no man forget how menacing we are! We are Lions of Guilliman! Do you know what's there, waiting beyond that beach.." (Draws sword from scabbard and points it towards the enemy) "Immortality! Take it! It's yours!" — Legatus Praetore Achilleus to his Myrmidons before the final battle of The Hellion War (circa early M35) About the Myrmidons Feel free to add your own Gallery File:Myrmidon_Decurion_Principes.png|A Myrmidons Decurion (Sergeant) of a Principes (Tactical Squad); unknown company. Myrmidon_Principes_Shield.png|A Myrmidons Battle-Brother of the 2nd Company, 4th Lancearii (Breacher Assault Squad). Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:6th Founding